Hobbit Stew
by Asher Elric
Summary: Scenes of the Fellowship that no one ever knew existed! Chapter 1, Pippin asks Aragorn many questions about the universe!..or not....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer –Don't own a thing!**

**Summary – parts of the fellowship no one ever knew existed!**

**Hobbit Stew **

**Chapter 1 – Twenty Questions**

**Please note – This fic has not been beta-ed!**

The sun had just risen over the rise of mountains that bordered Imaldris; many different sorts of birds were singing and sometimes Legolas would point a single bird out to the young Hobbits and tell them what the bird was and what his song meant. The grass was damp from the dew of night, and Aragorn breathed in deeply of the air – Imaldris had always been home and it always would be. He didn't think that he could call Gondor home.

"Aragorn?"

"Yes, Pippin?"

"How'd you get so tall?"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"So I did, but what has brought on that sort of questioning?"

"You're so tall!"

"I grew up,"

"Ah, so you're older than thirty-three?"

"Maybe,"

"Are you older than thirty-five?"

"Sort of,"

"Are you older than Gandalf?"

"Of course not, I'm also not as wise as Gandalf," Aragorn said, looking back towards the wizard who gave him a raised eyebrow that reminded Aragorn of his father when in a bad mood.

"Why not?"

"Because I was born late in the age of Arda,"

"How late?"

"Very late,"

"That isn't an answer!"

"And your point is?"

"Aragorn, why do you have a beard?"

"Why do you ask such questions?"

"Because I am a curious Hobbit," Pippin replied with an air of dignity. Aragorn heard the distinct sound of Elf and Dwarf snickering in the background. The only other human of the group was chuckling, loudly.

"So, why don't you shave off your beard?" Pippin asked, not noticing the laughter.

"Because I like it,"

"So, you'd rather be a straggly Ranger than a Lord?'

"Yes," Aragorn replied with a sigh and rolls of his eyes. He wondered if he asked such questions when he was a child. Then he wondered what those questions were and if any of them were more important than if he grew a beard or not. In fact, he did remember asking his father why elves had pointed ears in the first place.

"What are you thinking?" Pippin asked.

"Oh, nothing important," Aragorn shrugged.

"It has to be if you didn't bother to answer my last question!"

"I just did!"

"No you didn't! I asked you if you were day dreaming about Lady Arwen!"

"Arwen…." Aragorn wished he could strangle the Hobbit!

"Don't look at me that way! I know you L-O-V-E her!"

"Pippin, if you don't stop bothering me about it…I'll strangle you and put you into some tasty Hobbit stew," Aragorn groused. Pippin swallowed hard and even though he still walked beside the man, he didn't say a word.

However, by the end of this conversation, the seven others of the fellowship were laughing their heads off. Aragorn turned and gave them all a look, but this sent them tumbling to the ground (All but Gandalf). Needless to say, The Fellowship did not move on for close to a quarter of an hour. Which put Aragorn into a decidedly bad mood…

* * *

A/N – There may be more if I can come up with some good scenes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary – No one can decided which way to go

Summary – No one can decided which way to go.

**Where are my Marbles? **

It was raining.

It was raining heavily.

It was raining cats and dogs.

It was raining toads and frogs.

It was raining sticks and rocks.

And within all of this odd foliage, three of the fellowship where arguing over which way to get to Mount Cadaras. They had stopped for the night but could not build a fire because of all the rain. If they had a nice roaring fire and a nice hot dinner, Boromir was sure that the three wouldn't be arguing.

"That wasn't what the map said!" Legolas insisted.

"I am sure Ada meant to take the southern rout," Aragorn returned.

"No, no, we shall follow in the foot steps of my cousin Bolin!" Gimli said with a grin.

"We don't care about you cousin!" Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Elf! I don't care for you!"

"And I don't care for Dwarfs in general!" Legolas replied.

"And I don't care for the both of you at the moment!" Aragorn put in.

"And I don't care for a dirty old man!" Legolas returned.

"Dirty!?" Aragorn yelled looking quite perturbed.

"Ha, he has you there lady!" Gimli laughed.

After a few moments, Legolas agreed, "Indeed, Master Dwarf!"

"Oh, fine, be that way, Prissy elf and scraggly dwarf, that's what the two of you are!" Aragorn said before he took the map and folded it up.

"We'll keep going as we are," he said before turning away.

"By the way, Legolas, why don't you see if Master Gimli has a cousin he could hook you up with, after all, you seem to love the beard-thing!" Aragorn said with a smile.

With a roar of mock-rage (well, to the hobbits, that's what it sounded like) Legolas jumped towards Aragorn, who took off in a split second before the Elf could land on top of him.

"Mr. Frodo, have you seen their marbles around?" Sam asked his best friend. Frodo laughed and took out two bags of marbles, one bag was red and the other one was blue.

"I didn't think a children's toy could do this tow a grown elf and man," Frodo laughed. Boromir shook his head at the Hobbit, apparently, taking their marbles was all it took to get them to act like children. He took the bags and held them up for Legolas and Aragorn to see.

"Play for keeps, anyone?" he asked loudly.

Aragorn and Legolas froze in their mud wrestling game and glared at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Legolas asked.

"I think so, Truce?" Aragorn held out his hand.

"Truce," Legolas agreed.

In the next moment, they had Boromir on the ground and they were all fighting over the marbles.

**The end**

**a/n – **Okay, so this isn't very good. But I tried.


End file.
